The Storm
The Storm'EGM Magazine, August 2007, page 62 is the fifth campaign level of ''Halo 3. Background It all begins when a UNSC Warthog convoy moving to Voi, its objective to punch through the Covenant Loyalist Anti-Aircraft defenses that surround the supposed Ark and allow Lord Hood's small fleet of ships passage to the Prophet of Truth's fleet in order to kill Truth and stop the firing of the Halo rings. UNSC Marine forces, led by John-117, fight through several pitched skirmishes through the industrial zone of Voi. After breaking through the industrial area, John-117 meets up with a group of approximately five Mongoose ATVs and commandeers one with a Marine riding pillion using a M41 Rocket launcher. They immediately engage a squadron of Anti-Air Wraith tanks to secure a landing zone as Choppers and Ghosts attack. The Covenant are being continually reinforced by Phantoms. Hornets and Banshees fly above, vying for control of the skies. Although they manage to take the landing zone, the victory ends up being short-lived as a Scarab arrives to crush the UNSC forces. After John-117 destroys the Scarab, remaining UNSC forces prepare to push into a Brute-controlled warehouse. With reinforcements led by Thel 'Vadam and Sergeant Major Johnson along with volunteer civilians from a nearby factory, they push onwards, engaging nearly a dozen Brutes armed with Spikers and Brute Shots, a pair of Hunters, and a Brute Chieftain wielding a Gravity Hammer. They finally press on to the Type-27 Anti-Aircraft Cannon, engaging a small Covenant force defending it, including a War Chieftain. Eventually, they succeeded in destroying the gun, enabling three UNSC frigates to attack Truth's ship. However, the ships are unable to deal any visible or significant damage to the dreadnought, which leaves through the wormhole. UNSC forces attempt to pursue the ship, but an unknown ship suddenly arrives via slipspace and crashes into Voi. Thel asks John if more Brutes had arrived, but John replies that it is even "worse." Transcript Ghost Town ''Military Operations Urban Terrain.'' '{''Gameplay} A convoy of three Warthogs: two M831 TT Warthogs and one M12 Warthog LRV roll down a tunnel of Tsavo Highway, with the Chief riding shotgun in the LRV. (On co-op, Thel 'Vadam and N'tho 'Sraom ride shotgun on the TTs, but Usze 'Taham uses the Turret of the Warthog the Master Chief is riding on). *'Commander Miranda Keyes (COM)': "Chief, the Prophet of Truth has found the Ark. Our only chance of stopping him is a surprise aerial assault. Clear this sector of Covenant anti-air defenses. Make a hole for the Admiral’s ships. Good hunting. Keyes out." The Warthogs emerge from the tunnel in a parking lot scattered with destroyed Warthog chassis and Marine and Grunt corpses. The Warthogs roll to a halt as the Marines and Master Chief walk out, and the Marines form a perimeter outside the locked door. *'Gunnery Sergeant Reynolds': "Ready when you are, Chief. Open the door and take point. We’ll cover you with the .50." or *'Gunnery Sergeant' Marcus Stacker: "Ready when you are, Chief. Open the door, take point, we'll cover you with the .50!" The Master Chief opens the door into an empty factory section and then into a next section with Covenant. An M12 Warthog LRV and a sqaud of Marines follow him in. *'Prophet of Truth (Hologram)': "With my gentle encouragement, our Lords' holy relic springs to life. It is unfortunate that our enemies also bear witness to its glory. But soon their dull eyes will be closed; seared by the Rings' unforgiving might." *'Sergeant' Stacker: "Chief, open the door; we can roll on through!" A set of doors is opened, leading to a factory tunnel full of Brutes, Jackals, Grunts, and even a pair of Ghosts. Beyond that is another door that will lead to Lake Bed A. After cleansing the tunnel, the UNSC forces open the next door, revealing a massive expanse with cruising Ghosts and a heavy Covenant garrison. *'Lord Hood (COM)': "Kilo 23, this is . I need a sit-rep, Commander." *'Miranda Keyes (COM)': "Atmospheric disturbances is intensifying above The Artifact, Admiral." *'Lord Hood (COM)': "And Sierra-117?" *'Miranda Keyes (COM)': "Moving as fast as he can, sir. I know he’ll get it done." A Phantom deploys a standard Wraith at the far side of the lake bed. After the Anti-Aircraft Wraith in the nearby area is destroyed. *'Hocus (COM)': "Hell yeah! Boom! The Fly Boys are gonna love us for that!" *'Sergeant Major Avery Johnson (COM)': "That-a-way, Chief! Target destroyed. Move to the next area, over." Master Chief and the remaining Marines exit the lake bed into the confines of the factory again, where a War Chieftain wielding a plasma turret and his attendant Brutes, Jackals, and Grunts have a pair of Marines pinned down in the adjacent section. *'Marine': "They just keep coming!" *'Female Marine': "Check your fire! It’s the Chief! Flush ‘em out, sir. We'll nail them with the .50." After the Chieftain and his troops are killed by the Chief and Marines: *'Marine': "We’ve made a hole. Hurry, before any more Covenant show up!" If the Master Chief brought the Warthog from the last section: *'Marine': "Hey! We got a hog!" The Marines defending the warehouse open the door. The Chief and accompanying Marines head through. *'Female Marine': "We're down to our last mags, sir. Thought those last ones had us." *'Marine': "We've got a Phantom, overhead!" A Phantom hovering overhead above a glass roof frightens the Marines a little. The Master Chief and Marines quickly move to the next section as the glass roof shatters and a horde of Drones descend. Eventually they are fought off and the Master Chief and Marines enter the next factory tunnel section. *'Cortana (Cortana Moment)': "I have defied Gods and Demons..." At the end of the tunnel are four Mongoose vehicles, next to a rack of weapons. Marines rush to man the ATVs. *'Female Marine': "Mount up, Rockets in back!" The Chief opens the tunnel's door. *'Female Marine': "Gotta move fast, and punch hard!" The Chief takes a Mongoose {or can take any other vehicle of choice} and joins the Marines in the assault on the Anti-Air Wraiths in the neighboring lake bed. While a small squad of Marines are pinned down on the boardwalk on the northern side of the lake bed, Covenant vehicles mill in the center. *'Sergeant Johnson (COM)': "We’ve got Anti-Air Wraiths in the next lake bed, Chief!" The ATV's quickly take out the first Anti-Air. *'Marine': "One down, one to go!" A few Choppers along with Phantoms carrying Ghosts overwhelm the lake bed with Banshees above. The second Anti-Air Wraith is taken out. The ATVs, Hornets, and Missile Pods eventually clear the lake bed of Covenant resistance. *'Sergeant Johnson (COM)': "Both AA Wraiths have been neutralized...standby. Something big, closing in on your location." Judgment Scarab. BFG. End of World. There is the booming of the anti-aircraft emplacement in the distance, but also an ominous mechanical grinding noise. *'PFC Chips Dubbo (COM)': "What's that sound?" The booms and grinding get louder. *'Chips Dubbo (COM)': "It’s getting closer!" *'Marine (COM)': "Oh, this can't be good man..." *'Sergeant Major Avery Johnson (COM)': "Scarab! Find some cover. Now!" A massive Scarab walker lumbers down from the roof of the factory onto the lake bed, and dust rises as its legs slam into the ground, destroying a Troop Transport Warthog in the process. Marine vehicles and a pair of Marine-manned Missile Pod turrets open up in volleys. *'Marine': "We'll try and draw its fire. Use rockets! Target its joints!" If the Chief waits around: *'Sergeant Johnson (COM)': "Its armor's too thick!" or '' *'Sergeant Johnson (COM): "Aim for its legs, Chief!" If the Chief wastes more time: *'''Sergeant Johnson (COM): "Jump on top of it Chief, just like New Mombasa." The Chief, Marines, and Missile Pod emplacements eventually take out one of the Scarab's joints, forcing it to lower and consume all power into getting back up again, and deactivating its primary weapon. *'Marine': "Now, while it's down! Find a way inside!" Once the Chief boards the Scarab. *'Sergeant Johnson (COM)': "Look for something big...power core, something like that." On the upper deck of the Scarab, several Brutes, Jackals and Grunts await the Chief, forcing the Chief to kill anyone in his path. If the Chief stays on the Scarab for a while. *'Sergeant Johnson (COM)': "Look for the core, Chief. You'll know it when you see it." The Chief finally finds and overloads the power core. *'Chips Dubbo (COM)': "Get away! It's gonna blow!" The Chief jumps off the Scarab and runs for it. The Scarab detonates violently. *'Miranda Keyes (COM)': "Well done, Chief! I’m sending in a few Pelicans." *'Sergeant Johnson (COM)': "One more target, Chief. There’s a Covenant AA gun in the next area. Take it down and Lord Hood can start his attack run." A Pelican lands, deploying Thel 'Vadam. The surviving Marines lead 'Vadam and Master Chief to a locked door leading to the factory's warehouse. *'Thel 'Vadam:' "There was honor in our Covenant once...and there shall be again!" *'Female Marine': "We've got this area locked down, sir. Follow us, we’ll get you through." The door opens up, leading to a dirty tin-walled section filled with wounded Marines and civilians laying on the floor. Several grim-faced Marines are standing behind sandbags, tending to the wounded, and operating the sole UNSC field radio available. *'Cortana (Cortana Moment)': "I am your shield. I am your sword." *'Wounded Marine': "Ahh! Somebody, get me some morphine!" Voices begin to play through the radio and are attentively monitored by a pair of Marines operating it. *'Naval Officer (COM)': "All Brute cruisers are pulling back to Truth’s ship. Winds inside the storm just hit 200 kilometers per hour. Energy cascades all over the artifact!" There is a moderate pause within the radio conversation, before another starts between Commander Keyes and Lord Hood. This conversation foreshadows the very end of the last cutscene in the level. *'Miranda Keyes (COM)': "Admiral, a single Covenant ship has slipped in-system!" *'Lord Hood (COM)': "Just one? What's its range and disposition?" *'Miranda Keyes (COM)': "Above the artifact, inside the orbital line. Seems to be holding steady." *'Lord Hood (COM)': "The attack proceeds as planned, Commander. We’re not going to get another shot at Truth." *'Miranda Keyes (COM)': "Sir. Yes, sir." John-117 and Thel 'Vadam pass through a stained area of bolted tin plates until they reach the periphery of the warehouse, where a trio of Marines are pinned down under sandbags as Spiker projectiles fly through the air. Farther forward is a steel bridge where a pair of Marines frantically open fire on Brutes all around them with a AIE-486H Heavy Machine Gun. *'Marine': "We’ve got company!" After the Brutes between the sandbags and the bridge are killed by the UNSC forces, another group of Brutes charges from the next section, chasing two Marines. '' ''A surviving Brute from the previous wave tries to warn the charging Brutes of the impending doom but is too late. *'Brute': No, fall back! They then run towards the bridge and a Marine fires the bridge-mounted turret. *'Marine': "Hold the line! Enemy charging!" *'Thel 'Vadam': "Be careful!" After the next wave of charging Brutes is killed. Master Chief, 'Vadam, and surviving Marines make their way into the next section, where behind a mass of stacked crates a Brute violently throttles a construction worker. Three other workers armed with Pistols flee from the Brute and his pack. The throttling Brute roars out. *'Brute': "Kill them for honor!" *'Construction Worker': "Get to safety!" After the current group of Brutes are killed: The next section is littered with civilian corpses and a few live Factory Workers cowering in the corner'.' A door leading to the outside of the factory is nearby. The door is opening up, and a group of four construction workers runs in. However, they are cut down by two massive green beams of energy blowing up the Fusion coils next to the workers: a pair of Hunters appears. The Hunters charge in over the worker corpses and after the Master Chief, Thel 'Vadam, and the awaiting Marines. The cowering workers get up and are relieved to see fellow humans. *'Construction Worker': "I thought we were the only ones left-" Their celebration is cut short for they sight the Hunters and retreat behind the approaching Marine forces. If the fight continues for a while: Gunnery Sergeant Marcus P. Stacker: "Gotta get around ‘em, Chief! Look for gaps in their armor!" After the two Hunters are killed, the Marines, Master Chief, and Thel 'Vadam run past the Hunter corpses and through the open door to a series of low-roofed buildings where a Brute Chieftain awaits with numerous other Brutes, Jackals, and Grunts. The Prophet of Truth sermonizes from a holographic pedestal behind them. *'Prophet of Truth (Hologram)': "Take heart, my brothers! Only our enemies should fear this raging storm!" The assault force finally defeats the Covenant defenders and continues on ahead. *'Prophet of Truth (Hologram)': "Darkened skies and lashing fire are all that remains for them when we, the worthy, have passed beyond." *'Thel 'Vadam': (upon seeing Truth's hologram) "I will not be shamed. Not again! Not by you!" The Chief, 'Vadam, and the remaining Marines charge around the remaining buildings to the hill where the massive anti-aircraft emplacement stands. Before the hill's slope are a Marine, a Surface-to-Air Missile Launcher, and a few corpses behind sandbags and a weapons rack. Grunts tentatively run down the slope to face the onrushing UNSC forces while mid-way up the hill a Grunt manning a turreted Plasma Cannon stands side-by-side with a War Chieftain wielding a Fuel Rod Gun with his captains and bodyguards. The anti-air emplacement opens fire on a surging UNSC Longsword, destroying it and catching it on fire as the wreck soars into the cliffs below. *'Miranda Keyes (COM)': "Chief! Hood's ships are closing fast! Destroy that gun; we’re out of time." The Chief, 'Vadam, and all Marines and civilians push up the hill, taking down all Covenant defense. *'Sergeant Johnson (COM)': "Chief, that gun’s been firing non-stop: it’s gotta be running hot! It’s gonna be opening up its access panel!" If the Chief delays: *'Sergeant Johnson (COM)': "Wait till it opens up, vents its excess plasma. Shove some lead down its throat!" The anti-aircraft emplacement's lower section opens to reveal a white sphere. Steam vents as the panel continually opens. The Master Chief destroys the sphere. [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gjFMOMKhC8Q {Cutscene}] The AA Gun explodes, sending the upper section flying down the cliff. John-117 and 'Vadam stand on the cliff side of the crater on the hill of the recently destroyed anti-aircraft emplacement. Multiple squadrons of Longswords streak overhead, followed by three UNSC frigates, including the , Lord Hood's flagship. The Covenant fleet is hovering before them, with the Forerunner dreadnought centered below them at the center of The Artifact. *'Lord Hood (COM)': "All ships: fire at will!" The Frigates engage the Forerunner dreadnought. Their Magnetic Accelerator Cannons discharge in volleys, and explosions coat the Forerunner dreadnought's surface, but the ship remains unscathed. The Forerunner structure begins to open like a starfish. The Forerunner dreadnought is lowered into the structure, an energy beam being focused on it. The beam of light grows thicker and expands, sending of a shockwave. Everything soon blacks out. *'Cortana (Cortana Moment)': "This...is the way the world ends." A large glowing sphere of blue light soon appears, centered by pitch darkness, in the sky above the artifact, and the vessels of both UNSC and Loyalist fleets are drifting in the air, disorganized. The large fins of the Portal are focusing energy on the sphere. *'Lord Hood (COM)': "(coughs) What did Truth just do? (coughs) Did he activate the rings?" *'Miranda Keyes (COM)': "No, sir. But he certainly did something..." Thel 'Vadam roars angrily as the Forerunner dreadnought rises safely into the sphere, followed in close order by the rest of the Covenant fleet. *'Lord Hood (COM)': "Evac wounded and regroup. Wherever Truth went-" *'Naval Officer (COM)': "Sir, new contact - slipping in!" The ''Indulgence of Conviction emerges from Slipspace to the east of Voi, and hurtles just over John and 'Vadam. It is smoking with rancid fumes. The air is darkened and smog rises, veiling the sun. As the ship loses altitude and crashes to the ground out of sight, there is a flash of light and a deep rumbling is heard, followed by an eerie silence. An omen of ancient evil is in the air.'' *'Thel 'Vadam': "What is it? More Brutes?" *'John-117': "Worse." Fades to black. Level ends. Achievements Trivia Glitches *Sometimes when destroying the Phantoms, the Grunt manning the plasma turrets on the side can be occasionally found wielding a Spiker. *It is possible to fly a dumpster on this mission by getting a second player and have them both jump rapidly to make the dumpster ascend. It is possible to steer if both players jump in the same direction. *If you use a Power Drain or an over-charged Plasma Pistol shot, you can take down a Hornet but you can not fly it or use the passenger seats. If you do this while fighting the Scarab you can stand on top of the Hornet and jump on to the Scarab after the Hornet can fly again and gets close enough to the Scarab. *When entering the casualty area, there is an invisible barrier that will push out any vehicle that you try to bring in from Lake Bed B. However, it is possible to bypass this barrier by accelerating with the Chopper. However, it will despawn when the Cortana moment occurs. *The Banshees at the anti-air defense gun fly around for no reason. They can be shot down for some points. But sometimes, one or two will shoot at you for a second. If you manage to catch one in a Power Drain, or use a Plasma Pistol on one of them, they can be boarded and you can fly around the place. The player will, however, die if they pass beyond the map borders. *When you first see the Anti Aircraft Battery's "legs" keep going straight, then left onto a small cliff. You can jump onto the other side of the big crack in the earth and go on the other side. Doing this you can walk through some buildings and some of the trees to the right of the road do not have bottoms (assuming Bungie did not plan this) *On the top level of the structure that extends into the centre of the first lake bed where you only encounter Wraiths there is a Missile Pod. It seems to randomly spawn each time you die or start the level. If the player gets to the platform and the Missile Pod is not there, in most cases dying or restarting the level will make it appear. Mistakes *Despite entering the city from the Southeastern edge, the turn off to Arusha calls for a right turn, while in reality the city of Arusha is on the other side of Kilimanjaro with respect to Voi. This would logically place the turn off on your left. *If you look at the name of the UNSC Frigates firing on the Forerunner dreadnought, they all say Forward Unto Dawn and the ships' numbers are the same as well. Furthermore, on close observation of the cutscene, one can see that one Frigate actually fires its MAC gun twice, however, this Frigate may be similar to the Pillar of Autumn with a MAC gun capable of multiple firings per charge *When you leave Lake Bed A and enter the area with the marines on the machine gun, the female Marine cries "We'll nail them with the .50." However, the gun that the marine is using is a AIE-486H Heavy Machine Gun, which, in fact, uses 7.62x51mm SLAP ammunition. *The Halo 3 official game guide doesn't show a gravity lift being on this level, however there is one in a dark area near the Marines manning missile pods. *During the final cutscene of this level, there are several Covenant cruisers and even an Assault Carrier shown going through the portal. It is unknown when the Carrier arrived, as it is not seen when you destroy the AA Gun. It is possible that the Carrier is the same one shown in the final cutscene of Tsavo Highway. *Also, during gameplay the player can spot a large fleet of Covenant Cruisers way in the background far past the Artifact. The number of ships matches the said amount that are present in the opening cutscene of The Ark. But during the final cutscene of this level, a new fleet is seen entering the portal and the background fleet remains still. Easter Eggs * If you manage to get into the boat either in Theater or somehow in actual gameplay, there is a blurry picture of a pirate with writing under it in Swahili that says "Pimps at Sea," an April Fool's Day joke that Bungie made up. * The Catch Skull can be found on this level. * If you look closely at the boat in the beginning of the level, the boat is the shape of Master Chief's Mark-V helmet. * The Chinese Food Easter Egg can also be found on this level. References *When the player fights the Scarab, it is possible to hear Sergeant Johnson say "Climb on board of it just like in New Mombasa!" This is a reference to the Halo 2 level Metropolis Master Chief boards and destroys a Scarab. *When IWHBYD is active, if you listen to one of the construction workers as they are fighting, every now and then, they might say "I'm a cowardly fool!" This is a reference to a Pillar of Autumn Command Crewman in their fetal position in Halo: Combat Evolved. It's even the same recording/voice. *The last portion of the level is called "Scarab. BFG. End of World" in the level select. The BFG is a weapon in the Quake and Doom games whose name is short for "Big Fucking Gun," or, in the Doom motion picture, "Bio Force Gun." Also in the children's book The BFG by Roald Dahl the Giant is called the BFG (Big Friendly Giant). *The last cutscene of the level has clear resemblance to the Halo 3 Announcement Trailer, right down to the music. Videos File:Halo- The Master Chief Collection Walkthrough - Part 30 - The Storm|The Storm Walkthrough Gallery File:1216052769 Anti-Aircraft Battery destroyed.jpg|A Type-27 Anti-Aircraft Cannon destroyed. File:Storm3.jpg|The UNSC initiates an attack on the Forerunner dreadnought. File:Storm2.jpg|Prophet of Truth activates the Portal structure. File:storm.jpg|The Loyalist Fleet follows the Prophet Of Truth into the Portal. File:boat.jpg|The Boat that resembles Master Chief's Helmet. You can see it better if you look at the bottom upside down. File:Warthog Convoy.jpg|A UNSC Warthog convoy en route to the Traxus Factory Complex 09. File:Anti-Air Fire.jpg|A Type-52 Anti-Aircraft Artillery fires on a Hornet. The Storm.PNG|Storm Map ih_lakebed 02.jpg|Concept art of the level Sources Category:Halo 3 Campaign